nerdyshowfandomcom-20200215-history
Wicked Anime
Wicked Anime is an anime review video show hosted by the Boston Bros, Jon and Andrew. Wicked Anime also has a bi-weekly conversational podcast on Nerdy Show where they talk about current news in the Asias, the shows they are watching and a specific episodic topic. History Wicked Anime premiered on YouTube on April 12th, 2012 with their unofficial press coverage of the Anime Boston 2012 convention. On April 30th, 2012, Wicked Anime was picked up by Nerdy Show to be featured as a video show due to the lack of anime content on the site. After 4 months of convention and review videos on Nerdy Show, Jonathan, Andrew, and their friends, Dillon and Glitch, pitched the idea of the Wicked Anime Podcast to Nerdy Show. Nerdy Show agreed to a test pilot, that of which ended up being 3 terrible recordings, only one of which ever ended up airing later on and another being completely erased due to a corrupted file. Through all the trials though, on September 30th, 2012, the Wicked Anime Podcast premiered it's first episode. Sean started as a special guest on the second episode of the podcast, but was officialy a member by episode 5 for being on the show so much. Since then, Wicked Anime has become official press for Anime Boston and other conventions in the Orlando, FL area. Press Conventions *Anime Boston - Boston, MA *Rhode Island Comic Con - Providence, RI *Another Anime Convention - Manchester, NH *Anime Festival Orlando - Orlando, FL *Florida Anime Experience - Orlando, FL Hosts *"The Stupid Awesome Analyst" Jon Jonstar (Podcast and Videos) *"A Hard Man with Harder Opinions" Andrew (Podcast and Videos) *"The Unkamen Rider" Sean (Podcast and Featured in Videos) *"The Hippest Man in the Room" Glitch (Podcast) *Dillon (Podcast) Special Guests *Kent Ward of Orlando, Florida's Propellor Anime club *"The Lovebird/Fangirl" Victoria, who also runs Wicked Anime's tumblr page *"Gundam Guru" James, also Victoria's romance *"She's Caught Them All" Katrina, the Pokémon expert *"The Filler Characters" Lerok and Chris Running Jokes *Glitch often replies to Dillon's snide and/or witty with a the response "I HATE YOU DILLON!" This happens at least twice every episode both Glitch and Dillon are featured on. *Andrew is often harassed by the other podcast members for his apparent obsession with Catgirls. He does like them, but not to the laughable degree that everyone else declares. *Podcast members often bring up Sean's hatred for Ouran High School Host Club, ''which he admits to being a good show, dispite his hatred for it. *It is often brought up that people partake in orgies inside of Farraris due to a ''Strange News piece that was discussed in episode 13 of the podcast. It is rumored among the cast that the news site, Buzzfeed, stole Dillon's joke about the headline of the newspaper sounding like a death metal band. Fun Facts Originally the podcast was to be recorded on individual headset microphones, and the special guests would be given a headset with cat ears attached to them. The guest would get their picture taken wearing the cat ears, and that would have been the featured picture for the episode. This idea was dropped when the microphones turned out no good for quality and was eventually moved to only using one microphone.